McToons/Eps.8
PREVIOUSLY ON THE MCTOONS * Skeleton - STOP! * O'Lantern - Who are you?! * Skeleton - CLANK BONES! MR. BONES TO YOU! * O'Lantern - But you used to be King Boo's minion! Why are you trying to kill us. * Clank Bones - It all started when I was replaced by Dry Bones! MUST...KILL...KING BOO!!! * King Boo - ...wa?... * Clank Bones - I SAID, MUST KILL KING BOO!!! * Akro Bat - Well here he is! * King Boo - ...WHY...YOU...LITTLE... * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* * Zombie King - No one can save you now! * Dr. Octagonapus - DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Dr. Octagonapus kills the Zombie King. Chaos is raining, as McBoo and his friends find a zombie army, a rejected member of the Boo Troop and an internet phenomenon. * McBoo - ...what...the... * Blue Toad - Heck? * McBoo - ...whatever... * Dr. Octagonapus - Dr. OCTA- * Akro Bat - HEY! It's a genie! For my first wish. * Dr. Octagonapus - Dr. OCTA- * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* * King Boo - ...must...get...OUT... * O'Lantern - Okay TOAD! We must battle for McBoo! * Toad - Bu- * O'Lantern - NOW!!! An RPG battle takes place * Clank Bones - LET ME IN ON THIS! * Toad - What? * Clank Bones - If I win, that wimpy king is MINE! * King Boo - ...son... * McBoo - ...calm down...it could be...worse... * King Boo - ...grrr... * Dr. Octagonapus - DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Dr. Octagonapus lazers the Poltergust. * McBoo & King Boo - FREEDOM!...ATTACK!!! King Boo ties up Clank Bones. * Clank Bones - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hey, it's a Dry Bones. Ah, the irony! * Toad - But what about the battle. * Blue Toad - Nonononono! I'm good. * Blue Yellow - Zzzzzzzzzzzz... * Toad - ZOMBIES!!! Zombies eat Toad, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad. * O'Lantern - Lets get out of here! * Akro Bat - I'm on it! * Dr. Octagonapus - DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! * Akro Bat - Missed! * Dr. Octagonapus - DR. OC- Someone stabs Dr. Octagonapus. * McBoo - It's him! * O'Lantern - The murderer! * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* * Akro Bat - No, it's that Goomba over there. Mario jumps on the Goomba. * McBoo - I'm glad THATS over! * Booberry - McBoo! * McBoo - What? * Booberry - It's Flame...he's dead. * McBoo - You mean- * Booberry - Yes, he's not the killer! * McBoo - Then who is?! * Booberry - ...ME! * McBoo - Booberry I- * Booberry - Not Booberry! T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R.!!! * Akro Bat - Standing for? * T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. - Never mind! The real Booberry is dead! * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. shoots Ghoularry in the arm. * McBoo - GHOULARRY! * Booberry - No I'm not! * Clank Bones - Greaaat! An epic battle coming and I don't even get to participate! GHOULARRY IS INJURED. THE KILLER IS REVEALED. BOOBERRY IS NOT DEAD. AN EPIC BATTLE WILL SOON UNFOLD. WHATS TO COME NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE MCTOONS! Category:McToons Category:Fan Fiction Category:McBoo (series)